sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariel Barten-Lee
| place=Sole Survivor (1/16) | challenges=10 | votesagainst=2 | days=39 }} Ariel Barten-Lee 'was the Sole Survivor of . Bio ''Survivor: Namibia '''Name (Age): '''Ariel Barten-Lee (25) '''Current Residence: '''Plano, TX '''Occupation: '''Model '''Tribe Designation: '3 Words to Describe You: '''Calm, Ambitious, Caring '''Favorite Past Castaway: '''It definitely has to be Xiomara Vasquez. She is definitely a lot tougher, smarter, stronger, the whole nine yards than me, but she's definitely inspiring as a fellow model. She proved she's more than her pretty looks by being in my opinion the best to never win, and I want to play a game that's a fraction as good as hers. '''Why Will You Be the SOLE SURVIVOR?: '''To a lot of people, I seem like a pretty girl who won't want to chip a nail. However, I grew up in the country, I go duck hunting once a month, I can get down and dirty. I'm pretty unassuming in real life, so I surprise people with how social and clever I can be. It just only comes out when I want it to, and I'm going to utilize that under-the-radar part of me for this game to help me get to the end. Voting History ''Survivor: Namibia Ariel started the game out quietly, forming a strong alliance with Kinti Faith and Ridolfo Vizquel early on in the game on the Ovambo tribe. They won out early, and at their two Tribal Councils, they voted out drama causers, coasting to the merge. There, they took decisive control of the game, controlling the first two votes with Morty Villegas. However, at the Final 8, the votes tied between Ridolfo and Shannen Smeltzer; Ariel and Kinti betrayed Ridolfo since he had become overconfident and grown closer instead to Morty, and voted Ridolfo out on the revote. Now free agents, they tried to keep Morty in at the next vote and failed. Ariel was targeting at the following vote, the Final 6, when Kinti won Immunity, but they were able to convince swing votes DaQuan Melton and Dorian Gelletier to vote with them. At the Final 5, Ariel helped carry out Kinti's plan to eliminate the threatening Dorian, and then at the Final 4 she made her first independent move of the game. She betrayed her closest ally Kinti due to her being the frontrunner to win, making her get 4th place. From there, Ariel continued to pick up speed and won the Final Immunity Challenge, where she voted out the heroic underdog Lewis Chang, taking the more controversial DaQuan with her to FTC. Although many jurors dragged her for not playing the game until the mid-merge, and Kinti had an emotionally charged speech about feeling betrayed, Ariel's FTC performance was generally good. She explained her under-the-radar game well and contrasted it well against DaQuan's more aggressive gameplay. Her FTC performance and many jurors' bitterness towards DaQuan caused Ariel to eke out a 4-3 win and become the 11th Sole Survivor! Category:Sole Survivors Category:Asian American Castaways Category:Texas Castaways Category:Survivor: Namibia